As disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, a control apparatus for a continuously variable transmission calculates, at every control cycle, in accordance with at least the travel speed of the vehicle, a desired input shaft rotational speed NDRCMD to be inputted from a drive source (engine) through an input shaft to a continuously variable transmission, and feedback-controls the transmission ratio (speed ratio) such that the input shaft rotational speed NDR actually inputted becomes equal to the desired input shaft rotational speed.